


Cry It Out

by spankingsherlock



Series: Johnlock Verse [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Crying, Love, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 00:59:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4808855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spankingsherlock/pseuds/spankingsherlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock sometimes cries after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cry It Out

Sherlock sometimes cries after he’s been spanked. 

It freaked John out, badly, the first time he saw tears in his lover’s eyes and knew that he’d caused them. Now that they’re more experienced, he knows its a necessary part of what they do. Sherlock enjoys the catharsis of crying, but more importantly, Sherlock just needs to cry. 

This time, however, it seems he’s crying more than usual. His chest is heaving and he’s fighting the urge to sob. It doesn’t make much sense to John, considering the punishment was for a minor infraction and Sherlock’s not bruised, just bright red. Of course, he has a feeling that it’s not the spanking itself that is making his beloved Sherlock cry

“Sherlock,” he mutters, looking at the man standing in front of him. Sherlock’s naked from the waist down and trying to look away. “What is it?”

Sherlock sits on the bed and shakes his head. “It’s nothing, I’m fine John,” he says. “It was just a really long day, that’s all…The case we were on today was nasty and I…I’m sorry for being a brat to you. It was just…hard.”

Seeing Sherlock vulnerable still scares John, just a little bit. “I understand love,” he murmurs. The case was brutal and Sherlock is often much more sensitive than he lets on during the day. Certain subject matters weigh on the heart he claims not to have. “On your stomach, okay?”

Sherlock casts him a glance, but he’s still very submissive and listens immediately. He rolls onto his stomach and scoots up. John touches a flat hand to his red skin, feeling the heat radiate into his palm. He strokes his hand along the smooth surface, watching Sherlock arch his back like a cat being pet. John gets up. 

He walks across the room and finds the mild, unscented lotion Sherlock likes to use in these situations. He returns to the bed and sits at Sherlock’s side, squeezing a small amount into his hand. He rubs it between his palms before spreading it over Sherlock’s left side, rubbing it in gently. He follows up with the right. Sherlock moans, helplessly, and he’s still crying just a bit. 

John adds a bit more and rubs it firmly.“My good boy,” he whispers softly. “You’re so good.”Sherlock whimpers and John straddles his legs, leaning over and kissing his shoulder. He trails kisses up to his neck and runs his hand through his hair.

“C-can I turn?” Sherlock asks. “I like when you do this for me… I just want…to be able to see you.”

“Of course, love.”

Sherlock scoots onto his back, wincing as he does. His face is pale and streaked with tears. John immediately pulls him into his arms. He presses his lips to the top of Sherlock’s head, inhaling the unique sweet scent of him.

“I’m okay John,” Sherlock assures, squeezing his side lightly. “Really…I am…just a rough day.”

John knows that Sherlock will be okay. The things they do help him in that way. It is good for Sherlock and good for John.

“You sore?” he asks.

“Mhm,” Sherlock responds, face buried against John’s chest. He’s still sniffling but the crying is subsiding slowly. “Needed to get that out, ‘s all.”


End file.
